


Prayer

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-26
Updated: 2007-10-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:36:48
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared comes looking for Jensen after he hadn't turned up to work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is Jared's POV from Dream

  
Author's notes: Author: Sonny-Lei (that's me)  
Who: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki  
Rating: No Porn here old chum, of course, you'll be lucky to find any plot either... It's PG really, some inuendo...  
Summary: Jared comes looking for Jensen after he hadn't turned up to work.  
Disclaimer: My beta is on holiday so this has not been read over yet... oh wait you mean the other type of disclaimer ^.^ Yeah, neither Jared or Jensen are mine, a girl can dream though can't she?  


* * *

Generally speaking, Jared wasn't one to panic.

 

Or be generally worrisome.

 

But there was just something about Jensen that brought that out in him.

 

He had a vague feeling that it was because Jensen was notorios for running himself into the ground.

 

In the beginning their relationship was built on their similarities.

 

Then they became comfortable enough to acknowledge one another's diferences.

 

Their differences, yeah, like the obvious one where Jared knew when to stop, when he was too worn down to keep on going whereas Jensen, he stubbronly refused to accept that he was only human.

 

That was why Jared was worried.

 

He knew he was probably over reacting by going over to his flat, and if it was anyone else, he probably would be. But this was Jensen, and Jensen needed someone to look out for him.

 

That's how he ended up in front of his door, yelling for a reluctant Jensen to open up.

 

He shouldn't have missed work if he hand't wanted Jared to come round for a reason.

 

From inside he heard Jensen curse. He frowned.

 

Even when ill Jensen never took this long to open the door.

 

Jared worry was growing.

 

Finally the door opened enough to admit him.

 

He breezed straight past the ragged looking Jensen. He stopped just far enough to be polite, but he couldn't go any further, he was too wracked to be social. He just needed to see that he was fine.

 

Jensen turned and watched him stop. His brown hair was sticking at all angles. His eyes were focused and as far as Jared could tell, not riddled with bloodshot lines. His mouth was set firmly, his shoulders squared. He wasn't balancing at any odd angle to indicate pain in either of his legs. Inwardly, Jared felt his knees grow weak as relief flooded through him; he wasn't hurt.

 

Relief was quickly replaced by anger. If he wasn't hurt, who was he to make Jared worry?

 

"You can't just not turn up and not say anything, to anyone. We're on a tight schedule." Yeah, go on the offensive, that'll make him open up! Jared cursed himself and his slip. Bad start Padalecki

 

Jared noted the change in Jensen's demeanour, the sliver of confusion in his eyes. "Don't you think you're taking this a little too far? I mean, I didn't turn up for one day! And I phoned Eric and told him I couldn't come in." Jensen hated being made to feel stupid. Crap, this was not going as Jared had planned... Or maybe it would be going better if Jared had planned what to do.

 

"Taking it too far?!" Ok, so yeah, maybe he was, but had he been scared for a good reason? It was Jensen. He was reason enough. "You don't come to work and you don't say anything to anyone! To me! And I'm taking it too far? Being concerned that you might have overworked yourself again..." From the look on Jensen's face, that one that told him that he thought Jared was just playing Over-Protective Nanny again, Jared realised he shouldn't have let so much slip.

 

"Well I hadn't, I just needed to take some extra rest." Jensen was looking at the floor as though it had suddenly become the most interesting thing in the world. Jared narrowed his eyes. That was possibly the weakest excuse his friend had ever come up with and he was going to tell him so.

 

"We could've been co-workers and I might've believed that, hell we could've just been friends for a few years and that might still hold up, but we're Jared and Jensen and that lie will just not pass. So why don't we try again?" He moved closer to him, pushing aside his anger and just trying to be there.

 

Jensen made a strangled noise.

 

Jared put a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him, to make it easier to explain what had happened.

 

The familiar jolts of electricity that Jared felt everytime he was close to Jensen ran up his arm. He used to be able to blame adrenaline or alcohol. But then it had happened when they had just been talking, not fooling around or drinking and Jared couldn't deny it anymore. He knew his feelings for Jensen were greater than the ones of friendship that he hid so effectively behind.

 

Suddenly Jensen pulled away and stalked out of Jared's grasp. His friend frowned, that wasn't right. Jensen had never, never balked when Jared had touched him. Something was wrong, it may not be physical, but something was wrong.

 

"Don't walk away from me, Jensen." He tried to hide the pleading note. Jensen needed him now and he couldn't think about his own need for the physical contact, but it was hard. In his anxiousness to hide his own weakness, his voice came out a little too stern. "If you're angry with me, I have a right to know." Whoa, now there was a leap, he hadn't sensed anger from him, but it didn't mean that there wasn't some hidden under the surface, he was a bloody good actor. That was the last time Jensen had pulled away from Jared, when he'd been angry at him.

 

He stepped forward, trying to cover up what he'd said as he saw Jensen's shoulders tense.

 

"How could you think that? After everything? I can't believe you would think that. Fuck Jared!" Jared tried to remember the last time that his friend's green eyes had looked that angry, that betrayed.

 

"Then what?" the blond demanded. He was getting tired of Jensen's games, why could he just tell him what was wrong?

 

That was when the wierd look came over Jensen's perfect face. A mixture of lust and anger that Jared had seen so many times in his mind.

 

Unconsciously, Jared bent his head a little lower, he could count each of Jensen's long dark eyelashes, each freckle, he could...

 

Taste Jensen, smell him, his strong arm holding his head and neck in place. Jensen was an even better kisser than Jared had heard, than he had thought.

 

He prayed that it would never end.

 

That prayer went unanswered.

 

Jensen broke it and looked up, his green eyes black from lust that Jared hoped he wasn't dreaming of.

 

"You were going to walk out on me no matter what I did, I thought you might as well have all the facts." Was all the other man could say, Jared wanted to tell him that he would never leave him, never walk out, but he couldn't. At least, not yet. His own voice sounded strangled and forced, "I don't think my legs would carry me even if I wanted to leave."

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

"Think I'll see you at training today?" Jared whispered sleepily to Jensen.

 

"If this is the reaction I get for truenting, I think there's little chance." Was the only reply.

 

They lay in Jensen's substantial bed, Jared's hand running over his friend's carefully sculpted abs while he thanked God, sure his prayer earlier had gone unfulfilled, but all the others Jared had ever wanted for the two of them had become very very very true. That's was all he could ask.


End file.
